The Honeymooners
by Scarlett Witch
Summary: The aftermath of Pearls good intentions leaves Phoenix stuck with a very expensive room.His plans for R&R go out the window when an unexpected room mate arrives. MilesXPhoenix. Yaoi content!


Hello! long time no post. Thought I'd give my Phoenix Wright story an airing. No other reason except I had fun doing it and thought I would share. Enjoy!

Phoenix Wright doesn't belong to me.. sadly. This story contains Yaoi. If that's not your thing, why are you reading this? I cannot be held responsible for corrupting anymore innocents, thank you very much.

* * *

Phoenix Wright stalked through the reception of his office, a frown on his face and an open letter grasped in his hand, its envelope long since opened and discarded on the floor. "Maya! Pearls!" he half yelled, half growled. From somewhere in the opposite room, Phoenix heard a small 'eep.' He turned sharply and crossed the threshold, glaring at the two girls who stood sheepishly in front of him.

"Care to explain?" he asked, holding the letter up with one hand while batting it with the other. Maya blinked and looked confused. Carefully she took the letter from his hand and read it over. A frown graced her delicate face as she finished reading and her eyes moved over to the youngest girl who stood nervously watching them. "Pearls…" she said in her best big sister voice, "Remember a couple of weeks ago, when you said you'd reserved the Honeymoon suite at that hotel?"

The little girl looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded eagerly, "Yes!" she beamed, "I reserved it for Mystic Maya and Mr. Nick!"

Phoenix groaned loudly and buried his head in his hand. Maya patted him sympathetically on the shoulder and strained a smile at Pearls. "Pearls, how many times do we have to say it…"

"I know, I know. You and Mr. Nick are just friends!" the girl answered shyly. Maya nodded. "That's right. So why is Nick getting a letter saying he owes eight hundred dollars for a room?" Pearls gulped and shook her head. "I… I don't know."

"Pearls," Maya asked softly, "did you cancel the booking?"

The girl looked up at the pair, she mouth hung open in shock. She shook her head furiously. Phoenix groaned again and Maya glared at him. "Don't worry, I'll sort it." She said, snatching the letter from his hand and going to the phone on his desk.

Phoenix rubbed his eyes wearily. He could really do without all this. He'd just finished another big case, once again getting chewed out by Edgeworth and now he'd only been back five minutes, opened his mail and got slapped with a huge bill.

"Um… Mr.Nick?"

A small tug on his sleeve brought in out of his thoughts and he looked down at the tearful little face of the girl in front of him. "I'm… I'm sorry." She sniffed loudly. Phoenix sighed softly and felt his anger soften at the look the young girl was giving him. He crouched to the ground and put a hand on the girl's arm. "It's alright, Pearls." Phoenix said softly, smiling at her. "I know you meant well." Pearls gave him a small watery smile and glanced past him as Maya entered back into the room, the phone still in her hand.

"Well its good news and bad news." She announced. Phoenix looked at her sceptically and stood up.

"What's the bad news?"

"As the cancellation was last minute you still have to pay for the room."

Phoenix groaned loudly.

"and it was booked for three nights."

"Three?!" He yelped. "That's twenty four hundred dollars!"

Maya flinched at his outburst, "but-but the good news is you can still use the room, all inclusive!" Phoenix stared at her open-mouthed and Maya continued before he could say anything. "Seeing as Pearls and I are heading back to the village for a few days, you could use the room for a little R&R!" she suggested, clapping her hands together and smiling at him.

Phoenix frowned and had a distinct feeling she'd just made that up on the spot. "I don't think so." He said wearily, "I've got a lot of paperwork to finish up for that last case, I don't think I'll get a lot of time for R&R."

"Oh, OK." Maya said looking slightly deflated. She glanced up at the clock and gasped loudly. "Oh, we'd better get a move on!" she said aloud. "We'll miss our coach otherwise!" Maya glanced at Pearls who nodded and ran across the room to pick up a bright pink backpack with 'Pink Princess' printed across it. Phoenix managed a smile as the two mystics dragged their bags to the front door and turned to wave at him.

"See you later Nick! Don't work to hard!"

"Bye Mr.Nick!"

Phoenix waved limply as he watched the two girls scramble out the front door, letting it shut loudly behind them. With a heavy sigh Phoenix shuffled back into the other room and slumped onto one of the red sofas. Lying back on the couch, Phoenix flopped an arm over his eyes.

Twenty four hundred dollars...

Thank the gods he got paid for his last case. He peeked out from under his arm and glanced over at the papers that were stacked up on his desk. Heaven knows he really didn't want to do any work. The last case had left him exhausted. He'd managed another not guilty verdict but only because the real culprit had had a last minute change of heart and came charging into court declaring his guilt. He wasn't sure who was more surprised, him or Edgeworth.

Edgeworth… It was nearly a month since he'd come back, turning up out of the blue like that and Phoenix still wasn't sure what to make of it all. Without his help he never would have got Maya back, he knew that. But he still couldn't help but feel angry whenever he saw him, which was most of the time. He thought he was over it, that he had forgiven him for leaving the way he did but it still hurt.

Phoenix sighed again and dragged his arm away from his face. He sat up and took one more longing look at couch and dragged himself from the seat and over to his desk. He sat down and flicked open the nearest case file and began skimming the pages. He must have read the same paragraph four times before he realized that nothing as going in. The lawyer collapsed his head into his hands. This was pointless. He was tired, fed-up and hungry. Phoenix glanced up at the clock on his desk. It was a little after four in the afternoon. The office felt so empty without the continuous noise of Maya and Pearls.

Phoenix stood up and shoved a bunch of papers into his briefcase, his decision made. He would go home, grab a shower, get some rest and start on those papers first thing in the morning. Grabbing his blue jacket from the back of the chair, Phoenix headed towards the door and paused for a moment. Something made him turn around and his eyes drew towards the letter that still sat on the reception desk.

_Why not_? He thought.

Maybe Maya was right? Why shouldn't he use the room? After all, since he was still paying for the damn thing, he might as well get some use from it. With a small smirk Phoenix dashed across the room and grabbed the letter before leaving the office.

* * *

With a quick stop over at his place, Phoenix had collected the few things he needed for his short stay and was in a cab, heading for the Gatewater Hotel. A short time after leaving, the car pulled up outside the grand hotel and Phoenix stepped out of the car. He passed a few bills to the driver and turned towards the large building. Phoenix felt a shudder rush over him and he stared up at the hotel.

It felt strange being back here, back where his last big case began. Phoenix hitched his bag up a little higher on his shoulder and started up the steps to the main doors, determined to enjoy his stay. A young man dressed in a bright blue uniform greeted him at the large golden glassed doors and held one open for him to pass. Phoenix nodded to the man and stepped through into the hotel lobby. The familiar hall seemed strangely empty without all the chairs and props that had been set out for the after show conference last time he had been here. He crossed the now empty space and set his bag down in front of the large mahogany reception desk.

"Hi! Welcome to the Gatewater Hotel!" A chipper young blonde woman greeted him enthusiastically.

"Thanks!" Phoenix grinned back, getting caught up the woman's cheerfulness. "Erm, I had a room booked."

"Of course Sir, What name please?"

"Wright."

"One moment please." The blonde smiled at him. "Oh!"

The little gasp of surprise caught Phoenix's attention. "Something wrong?" he asked. The woman looked at him curiously and he couldn't help but notice the small blush that appeared on her face. "You're Phoenix Wright?"

Phoenix blinked and nodded. The girl suddenly squealed loudly making the attorney jump. "You're the lawyer that solved the Matt Enguarde case! You're famous!"

Phoenix felt himself blush under the girls stare and scratched the back of his head. "Well… I don't know about that…"

"And you're staying in our hotel! And in the honeymoon suite with…"

"Yeah, if you don't mind I'd rather just get to my room." Phoenix said nervously, suddenly aware that her shrieks were getting a lot of attention.

"Oh, sorry. Of course. You know you're lucky," She continued with a smiled. "We almost took the room off reserve when you rang to cancel but then your partner called back and I'm glad you'll be staying with us after all!" she beamed at him. "I'll have your bags taken up right away." She signalled for a bellhop to collect Phoenix' bag, "Take Mr. Wright's bag to the honeymoon suite please." She said sweetly, passing a key card to the bellhop. The bellhop, a young man with brown hair smiled at the girl behind the desk and nodded. "Um, will your, err, partner be joining you soon?"

Phoenix turned to the receptionist. "My partner?" he asked, "Oh, no. It's just me."

"Oh." The girl replied and Phoenix couldn't miss the disappointment in her voice. "Well, Bobby will show you to your room. Please enjoy your stay Mr. Wright."

Phoenix nodded and thanked the girl before turning to follow Bobby to the elevator.

* * *

Phoenix tapped his hand on the rail of the lift as it carried him, the bellhop and his bag up numerous floors towards their destination.

"So, you're really him huh?"

Phoenix looked at the young man next to him. "Sorry?"

The bellhop turned to him and grinned, "Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney?"

Phoenix chuckled. "I don't know about ace, but yeah that's me."

The boy gave a low whistle. "Man, you were great on that Nickel Samurai case. You and Mr. Edgeworth. I mean, you guys are the reason I'm here."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I'm saving to go to law school." The boy beamed at him. "When I heard the murder took place here I got a transfer."

"You_ wanted_ to work at a hotel where someone was murdered?!"

"Sure! I mean, this place has become a totally famous. Loads of people want to stay at the hotel where the Jammin' Ninja got whacked!"

"Whacked?" Phoenix grimaced at the boys crude use of words.

"Yeah, and who'd have thought that Enguarde guy would turn out to be such a creep?"

Phoenix flinched. He didn't need reminding of that time. The first case he'd ever lost. He still felt bitter about it, even though he'd done the right thing in the end. He knew that one day, one of his clients would have been guilty eventually but it didn't mean he had to like it.

"Hey, you OK?"

The bellhop called out to him, jarring Phoenix from his monologue. "Yeah, sorry." Phoenix replied, shaking his head. "Bobby right?" he asked. The boy nodded as the life ground to a halt and the doors pinged open.

"This is it. Follow me please."

The boy led him down a brightly lit corridor with warm coloured walls and wooden doors on either side. They turned a corner and stopped in front of a pair of large redwood doors. Bobby pulled a key card from his pocket and slipped it into the lock on the door. A small light blinked green and Bobby open the door. He stepped aside to allow Phoenix to enter first. The lawyer blinked as he looked around the room. "Woah."

Bobby smiled. "Pretty sweet huh?"

Phoenix nodded in agreement. This was definitely one 'sweet' room. The place was huge, at least as big as his whole office. The whole room was decorated in creams, reds and golds. It was like something from one of those romance novels. Three large windows, framed by red velvet drapes, allowed light to stream into the room. His shoes clicked on hard wood floors as he stepped into the room.

A large cream couch sat directly in front of him, scattered with large red and gold pillows, a low, glass topped table in front of that. He scanned the room and his eyes settled on the enormous bed to the left on them. It was the largest bed he'd ever seen, probably twice the size of his own back home. His keen lawyer instincts noticed a door just to the right of the bed. He turned and noticed Bobby had set his bag down on the floor and was looking at him expectantly.

"Oh." Phoenix made his way back to the bellhop and pulled a few bills from his pocket and passed them to Bobby.

"Thanks man." The boy said cheerfully, "And if there's anything else you want..."

"I'll ask for you." Phoenix replied with a grin. Bobby gave him a thumbs up before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. Phoenix picked up his bag from the floor and carried it over to the bed. He dropped it onto the mattress and moved to the door he had seen a moment ago. The door opened with a click and led into a marble tiled bathroom. Set in the centre of the room was a large white bath tub, set partly into the floor.

Red and cream towels hung from rails on the wall and a pair of white dressing gowns hung on hooks by the wall. With a smile, Phoenix talked over the tub and turned the hot water on, watching the water gush out of the faucet. Soon steam began to raise from the bath and Phoenix let a little cold water run into the mix as well. He sat on the edge of the bath and kicked off his shoes. He pulled off his jacket and threw it to the ground, revealing in being untidy without Maya yelling at him. He yanked off his tie and shirt before standing up to slip out of his trousers and underwear.

By now the tub was nearly full so Phoenix turned off the water and stepped into the bath. He hissed slightly as the near scolding water stung his legs, turning his tanned skin to a pink flush. He settled himself into the water until it rose to his chin and let himself float. He smiled to himself as he stretched out; marvelling at how much room there. You could easily fit another person in here, he thought and blushed as he realised that was probably the point.

Phoenix drifted for another twenty minutes, allowing his head to sink back into the water so his face was almost covered except for his nose which peeped out of the water and let him breathe. It was so quiet under here. The water blocked his ears from every sound except his own breathing and heartbeat. He wished he could stay in his peaceful Atlantis but the water was getting cold. He sat up, scraping his hair from his face and looked at his prune-like fingers. Yep. Definitely time to leave. Phoenix pulled himself from the tub and wrapped a large fluffy white towel around his waist. Turning he pulled the plug and watched as the water swirled away down the drain. Phoenix imagined that all his worries were washing down with it, for now at least.

He was determined to enjoy a decent nights rest if it killed him. Suddenly his stomach gave the largest growl of its life and Phoenix chuckled. "Easy boy." He said, patting his stomach. He opened the door to the bedroom and gave a small shudder as the cooler air hit him. He reached over to his bag on the bed to get a change of clothes when he heard the hotel room door click. His head swivelled towards it just as the door swung open and Bobby walked in carrying a large suitcase.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, "Sorry Mr. Wright, I didn't realise."

"Wright?!"

The other voice came from behind the door. Phoenix stopped cold. He knew that voice well. Very well in fact.

"Edgeworth?!"

Miles Edgeworth stepped into the room and stared astounded at Phoenix. Phoenix clutched at the towel around his waist and yelled,

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Miles asked, "What are you doing here?"

Bobby just stood silently, glancing between the two men. Slowly he set the suitcase on the ground and backed out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He wasn't sure what was going on in there but he thought it better not to ask for a tip.

* * *

Miles stared at Phoenix but couldn't fight the pink tinge that rose at the man's state of undress. Phoenix clung tighter to his towel, ever more painfully aware he was practically naked in front of the last person he wanted to see. "E-Edgeworth! How did you- I mean what are you doing here?"

"I got a phone call, from your assistant, Ms. Fey."

"Maya?!"

"She said this room was available and that I should use it as a thank you for helping you in our last case."

"But she- I..." Phoenix spluttered. He stared open mouthed at Miles, unsure of what to do next. It wasn't until he noticed the blush rising on the other man's face that he realised Edgeworth was staring. Startled, Phoenix leapt back into the bathroom, his heart racing. What the hell was going on?

He needed to calm down. He needed to figure out what he was gonna do. He needed some clothes.

Phoenix scrambled around on the floor for his earlier discarded shirt and trousers, only to find them damp from the steam. Phoenix groaned in annoyance and carefully opened the bathroom door and peered out. Great... Edgeworth was sat on the edge of the bed in full view of the bathroom door. There was no way he was going back out there without his clothes. Swallowing his foul mood, Phoenix opened the door a tiny bit more and stuck his head out.

"Edgeworth?" he asked, "Could you, erm, pass me my bag?"

Miles glanced up from his spot on the bed and casually lent towards the duffel bag on the bed next to him. "What, this one?" Phoenix nodded eagerly but paused as that all too familiar smirk crept across Edgeworths face.

"Why don't you come and get it?" The Prosecutor taunted. Phoenix huffed and slammed the door shut although it didn't block out the sounds of Edgeworth laughing. Phoenix stood still for a moment listening to the other man. It had been such a long time since he'd heard him laugh properly. A small smile started to grace his mouth but the attorney caught it before it fully formed. He was supposed to be mad at him remember.

He suddenly remembered the robes hanging on the wall next to the door and grabbed one off the gold hook and put it on. Tying the belt tight, Phoenix swung the door open and walked over to the bed, deliberately ignoring Edgeworths smirk. He delved into his bag and pulled out a pair of sweats and a vest. Then he turned to Edgeworth and glared.

"Well?"

"Well what?" the other man asked.

"Turn around!"

"What? Go get changed in the other room."

"It's still damp in there!" Phoenix nearly whined.

Miles rolled his eyes and sighed. "What are we? Five?"

"Just do it."

Miles sighed loudly again but swivelled on the bed so his back was turned to Phoenix. Miles shifted as he heard the soft rustle of fabric hitting the floor. He swallowed hard but couldn't stop the flush that spread across his cheeks.

Phoenix pulled his top over his head and slipped on his pants, all the while staring at the back of Edgeworth's head, just daring him to turn around. "Right," he said finally. "Now I'm dressed you can leave."

Miles turned around, poised to argue but paused when he saw the look Phoenix was giving him. There was something undeniably cute about the way he scowled. Miles shook that thought from his head and folded his arms across his chest. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Wha-? But I'm paying!"

Miles grinned. "Exactly."

"Look... it's not your choice OK? The room's in my name..."

"Our names."

Phoenix paused mid-rant and stared at him. "What?"

"Ms. Fey put the room in my name so I could check in."

A under realisation sunk over Phoenix. That's why the receptionist had gotten so excited. She thought he was with him! That they were..!

"She is so dead..." Phoenix growled and pulled his still damp hair out of his face. Miles stood up and pulled at his cravat, feeling suddenly tense under the stare he was receiving.

"Look, we're both adults here and there's plenty of room for both of us. Why don't we just try and enjoy what's left of the evening alright?"

"Don't you mind? I mean, two guys sharing a Honeymoon Suite? It's a bit... unusual."

Miles couldn't help but chuckle. "Unusual? Yes I suppose it is."

"What? That's it?!" Phoenix huffed. He stared at Edgeworth. Deep down he knew there wasn't much point arguing. They were both as stubborn as each other.

"Fine, but I get the bed." Phoenix relented and walked over to a table beside the bed. "I might be stuck with you but I'm going to damn well enjoy myself." He picked up the telephone and dialled the room service number. Miles watched with a satisfied smile as Phoenix ordered copious amounts of food and enough alcohol to drown them both. Perhaps tonight wasn't going to be totally awful after all.

* * *

As Phoenix busied himself ordering food, Miles lifted his suitcase onto the bed and clicked it open. He lifted out his carefully folded clothes and sat them on the covers.

"What's this? Edgeworth had normal poor man's clothes?"

Miles frowned as Phoenix set down the phone and grabbed one of the t-shirts from his case.

"Of course I do." He growled, snatching it back. "Did you think all I wore were suits?" He shoved the shirt back in his suitcase and pulled out a small black bag.

"I'm going for a shower." He announced before disappearing into the bathroom. Inside the bathroom, Miles grimaced at the cold wet floor beneath his feet but his frown disappeared into a grin as he found something.

"Oh Wright."

Phoenix looked up as his named was called and turned a fierce shade of pink as a pair of his underwear dangled from Edgeworths hand.

"Have you lost something?"

Phoenix stomped over and grabbed the offending article out of Mile's hand, trying hard to block out the sound of Mile's laughter as he shut the door.

Miles returned from the bathroom to find Phoenix wallowing on the sofa, half eaten plates of food littered the floor and a near empty bottle of wine stood on a table near his head. Phoenix waved him over with his free hand, the other holding a glass of red wine. Miles wandered over and pushed Phoenix's feet from the end of the sofa and he sat down, frowning as Phoenix's feet moved immediately back onto his lap.

"Here." Phoenix offered, handing him a glass. Mile's frowned at the pink tinge on the other man's cheeks. "You're drunk already aren't you?"

Phoenix scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Not that drunk."

"You never could hold your liquor."

Phoenix chuckled. "It makes me a cheap date."

Mile's snorted and sipped his drink. At least he'd chosen a decent wine. Mile's lent back and sighed. Despite the awkward start the night was turning out to be quite relaxing. Good food, decent wine, ok-ish company. All in all it wasn't too bad. It took a moment to realise that Phoenix had been talking to him. Shaking his head, Miles smothered a smile. He had forgotten how much Phoenix could blabber on once he had gotten some alcohol in him. He let himself relax into the conversation, throwing a few choice jibes in here and there. They talked about past cases and new developments, and Phoenix even endeavoured to explain the plot of the new Nickel Samurai movie. By the time they had opened their third bottle of wine Phoenix was more than a little bit tipsy.

"Hey Edgeworth, remember when Larry found that bottle of Scotch in his dad's cupboard?"

Miles let a small smile form on his lips. It had been his first time drinking alcohol. They were 16 and staying round Larry's while his parents were away. The moron had found his fathers liquor hidden in a cupboard and stupidly he had been badgered into trying some. He remembered how it burnt his throat and settled to a warm tingle in his stomach. He didn't know why he didn't stop there but it seemed like each drink was numbed by the one before it and before he knew it all three of them laid out sprawled on the floor, laughing loudly.

Phoenix caught the look on Mile's face and smiled to himself. "I've never drunk scotch since." He chuckled. "I had such a headache the morning after."

"Not as much as the one Larry got after his dad found the empty bottle." Miles smiled and shook his head at the memory. "I just about remember you passing out then I think I must have done the same."

Phoenix regarded Edgeworth carefully, his eyes hazy from the drink. "I remember." He said quietly.

"Remember what?"

"You stole my first kiss."

Miles stared at him open-mouthed, frozen to his seat.

"What?" Phoenix chuckled. "You think I didn't remember? I wasn't asleep you know." He frowned and looked around. "We need more booze."

Miles opened and closed his mouth a couple of time and after a moment he frowned at Phoenix and said, "You don't sound surprised."

"That you're gay? Of course not! Just one look at your wardrobe would tell me that!"

Miles looked offended and folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh, come on." Phoenix called, "You wear a pink suit and ruffs, how much gayer can you get?"

"Firstly it's Magenta, not pink and they are not ruffs!"

"Sure... Whatever." Phoenix giggled, his face flushed. Despite the insult Miles found himself smiling. A soft knock at the door drew their attention. "Booze!" Phoenix cried out, and scampered off the couch only to fall promptly on the floor. Miles shook his head and sighed. "I'll get it, you drunk." Edgeworth slid gracefully off, stumbling slightly and crossed the room to the door. He greeted the bellhop and eagerly took the two large bottles of wine. He paused for a moment, searching for something to pay the boy with.

"Wright, where's your wallet?" he asked, turning to the other man currently pulling himself back onto the sofa.

Phoenix blinked drunkenly around the room and waved his hand in a random direction. "Over there... somewhere."

Miles sighed and glanced around the room. He noted the brown leather wallet on the bedside table and, putting the bottles down, picked it up and promptly gave the boy a few bills. As the door swung shut Miles moved to put Phoenix's wallet down but paused as his eye caught on a piece of white paper sticking out of a compartment of the wallet. Curious, he pulled it out. It was folded over a couple of times and slightly frayed, as if it had been opened a few times. It felt strangely familiar to him.

"What's this?" Miles asked, starting to open the paper.

Phoenix darted across the room with an unnatural speed for someone so intoxicated and snatched the piece of paper from his hand. "It's nothing." He said altogether too quickly.

Miles watched him curiously. "It's obviously not nothing, Wright." Miles snatched the paper back away from him and opened it. His heart stopped when he read it. "Why do you have this?" he asked quietly.

Phoenix shrugged. "You left it for me right?"

"I didn't think you would actually..."

Phoenix grabbed the paper back from him and read it aloud. "Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth chooses Death."

"Why do you still have it?"

Phoenix shrugged. Miles stood quiet for a moment, unsure of what to say. They had never discussed what had happened properly and he didn't think Phoenix would ever understand.

"Wright, I never thought you would..."

"What else was I supposed to think?" Phoenix growled out, his voice low and dangerous. "What did you think would happen? That we'd all just shrug and say 'oh well'?"

Miles watched the other man carefully, his fists clenching by his side, his head down. Guilt rose in his throat. He hadn't thought that his words would cause such a reaction in him. Suddenly Phoenix turned and glared at him. "Dammit Miles, why don't you say something?!" He snapped, striding up to him. "I thought you were dead! I trusted you; I thought you trusted me…"

"I did, I do." Miles said, surprised at Wrights sudden outburst.

"Then why didn't you tell me? You let me think you were dead and then you just pop back up like nothing happened." Phoenix stumbled around, waving his arms in the air.

"You don't understand…"

"I would if you'd just tell me!"

"You… How could you possibly know how I felt?" Mile's voice ground out through his teeth. "The one person who I trusted implicitly, the man I looked up to, respected. Everything I knew had changed because the man who raised me, who I thought loved me, stabbed me in the back!"

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I wouldn't have known how it felt but I sure as hell do now! They way you felt about him, is the same as how I felt about you!" Phoenix rounded on him, his face flushed in anger,

"Don't you see? Ever since we were kids it's been you, it's always been you. You're the whole reason I became a lawyer in the first place. Everything I've done was to catch up to you! To get you to see me… and when you left, it was like none of it matter anymore, like it had all been for nothing."

Phoenix stumbled backwards and collapsed onto the couch, his head in his hands.

"I've been chasing you for years Edgeworth. And you know what? I tired of it. I'm tired of being the one humiliated; I'm tired of being put-down, of being told I'm not good enough to stand next to you. We'll never be equals you and I, and I've given up trying."

"You're right. We'll never be equals." Phoenix looked up as Edgeworth spoke, his eyes were red. He watched as Edgeworth crouched down in front of him. "Because you are so far above me I can hardly see you anymore."

Moving slowly, Miles took Phoenix's hand in his. "That's why I left Wright. You may have chosen your path because of me but you followed it on your own, made your own decisions. I only ever did what Von Karma wanted me to. The perfect win was all that mattered to me. But you, you fought for your client, for the absolute truth and the belief you had in them and, in turn, the belief they had in you. That's what makes you better than me, that's what I never understood and eventually realized I could never have."

"I don't understand."

"You're what I could never have Wright."

"Wha..?"

"You didn't go unnoticed; I followed your whole career. Why do you think it was always me you were up against? I chose those cases on purpose, any excuse to see you. You didn't need to get me to 'see' you Wright, I'd been watching you from the beginning." Edgeworth's voice was soft and distant now. Carefully he let go of Phoenix's hand and stood up. With a heavy sigh, Miles ran a hand through his hair and walked away.

"This… was a bad idea. Look, I'll settle the bill downstairs. You might as well enjoy the room." He said, picking his coat up off the back of the chair where it rested.

A thousand emotions ran through Phoenix' mind all forming into one resounding lump of anger.

"Not this time." He growled and lunged after Miles, grabbing the prosecutor's arm before he could reach the door. Miles was spun around with such unexpected force that he couldn't stop a small look of surprise passing his normally stoic features. The attorney found himself shoved against the door, a raging Phoenix leaning over him, hands either side of his head, fencing him in. "What the hell..?" Miles began but his protest was cut short as a pair of lips crashed down against his.

Miles pushed him away gently. This was wrong. Phoenix was drunk, they both were. This wasn't the way to get what he wanted. "I'm sorry." He said sadly. Phoenix blinked slowly and then glared at him.

"No!" he yelled, banging his fist against the door beside Mile's head. "You don't just get to say you're sorry and make this all go away. You've gotta take responsibility for what you've done!"

"What I've done..?"

"Yes! For leaving, for making me hate you and worse, making me love you!"

Miles heart skipped a beat. He stared at Phoenix as he pushed himself away from Miles and swayed on the spot. Slowly Miles regained his composure and carefully walked towards Phoenix.

"What did you say?"

Phoenix swallowed hard and shook his head, turning away from him. "Nothing."

"No, no you don't. " Miles said, grabbing his arm and turning him to face him. "Tell me."

"I love you." Phoenix's voice was barely a whisper now, as if something in him had finally twigged just what his heart had been telling him for years. "That's why it hurt so much. When you left, you left me.."

Miles stared at the man before him and felt his heart swell with a strange warm feeling he hadn't allowed himself to feel for a long time. "Phoenix I'm so sorry." Miles pulled the other man into a fierce hug.

"You used my name."

Miles pulled back and held the attorneys face in his hands. "Phoenix, I never left you. Not really. I kept in contact with Gumshoe."

"But not with me."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't. I just couldn't let you see me like that."

"I wouldn't have cared."

"I know that now." He said with a smile. He lifted Phoenix's head and pressed his lips against his. Phoenix pushed away and hung his head.

"Why did you even bother coming back at all?" he asked quietly.

"When Larry called me and told me you'd fell, I... I thought my heart would stop. All I could think about was getting back here, back to you." He lifted Phoenix's face to meet his. "And that's when I knew I loved you."

Phoenix blinked up at him, his face flushed with alcohol and something else. Suddenly Phoenix grabbed at him, pulling him close. He pushed himself up against him, brushing a leg between his thighs. Miles groaned softly and held Phoenix' face tightly between his hands. His tongue pressed against his mouth, seeking entrance. Nervously Phoenix opened his mouth and his tongue slipped inside. Probing and prodding.

His hands slipped under his vest, seeking out the rapidly warning skin underneath. He felt his breathe hitched as his fingers slid over his body, tracing his ribs and chest. Carefully Miles pulled his vest up and over his head, tossing it onto the floor. His heart raced, beating rapidly against his chest so loudly he swore Miles could hear it.

He pushed him back against the wall, his body pressed up tightly against his own in. Phoenix groaned as his groin ground against Mile's, fighting down a blush at his evident arousal. Miles grinned lustfully and trailed kisses down his face and neck, sucking the soft flesh at his hollow of his neck. His hand slid beneath his waistband and skimmed the skin beneath it. Phoenix sucked in a gasp and half-stumbled, half dragged Miles over to the bed.

* * *

As morning hit, Phoenix rolled over and pushed himself deeper into the warmth next to him. He breathed deeply, inhaling the musky scent. Slowly his eyes peeped open and he instantly regretted it. As soon as the light hit his eyes his skull erupted into nauseating stabs of pain. He groaned loudly. A soft chuckled drew his attention and he peered up to see Miles smiling at him. Phoenix's eyes narrowed.

"What? Where are we?" he asked, a look of bewilderment on his face. Miles blinked and stared at him in shock.

"You don't remember?" he said worriedly. Phoenix tried to stay straight but couldn't stop the grin that appeared. Miles snorted and hit him. "Jerk."

"Ow, injured party here."

Mile's shook his head and smiled. He lent forward and placed a kiss on Phoenix's forehead. "So sue me."

* * *

Ah fluff. I had to edit his down quite a bit to fit with FF guidelines. Hopefully i will find a new place to post the whole yaoi laden story in full. This wasn't beta-ed so I hope I caught all those pesky spelling mistakes. Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed! Scarlett X


End file.
